Del tipo de letra y citas
by Noblee
Summary: Arthur suspiró con fastidio… ¿cuándo sería el día en que los doctores hicieran una buena letra? AU! Doctor Jones & Nurse Kirkland


Hetalia no me pertenece. Basado en el AU! Doctor Jones & Nurse Kirkland de Tumblr.

* * *

Arthur cerró la puerta del cuarto 424, llevando entre sus brazos los expedientes de los 8 pacientes que ese día estaban a su cuidado. No tenía ni una hora, y ya estaba comenzando a agotarse. Indicaciones, indicaciones y más indicaciones. Suspiró con fastidio… ¿cuándo sería el día en que los doctores hicieran una buena letra? Con paso firme se acercó a la estación de enfermería para poder empezar su papeleo del día, que hoy se quería ir temprano.

Sin embargo…

— ¡Doctor Jones! ¡La recepción no es para dormir! —gritó dejando caer los voluminosos expedientes sobre la cabeza del doctor quien con un quejido de dolor se enderezaba, a la vez que él tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Auch. ¿No podrías ser más amable, Arthur? —Murmuró sobando su cabeza—. Creo que ahora necesito una hermosa enfermera —comentó con una sonrisa coqueta dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del inglés.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré a Natasha —respondió sin ponerle atención.

—No eres divertido —Alfred se alejó de él con rostro derrotado ante la negativa del enfermero.

Arthur negó con leve movimiento de cabeza. A veces Alfred podía ser tan infantil. —Si estamos con eso, entonces le pido que haga una letra legible para la otra, doctor —agregó enfatizando el sarcasmo en la última palabra.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

—Y ninguna vez lo has intentado.

—Hey, soy un hombre ocupado.

Kirkland alzó la ceja. ¿Ocupado? —Oh, sí. Vaya que lo eres. Para la otra no te interrumpo en tu partida de candy crush.

Alfred frunció el ceño ofendido. —Shut up, Arthur!

—Doctor Jones, le pido no alzar la voz. Algunos pacientes están dormidos —expresó Arthur con mirada de victoria. Oh, era tan fácil sacar de sus casillas a ese niño. Era algo… _encantador_. Arthur río sutilmente siguiendo con sus notas.

A su lado, Alfred se sonrojó levemente. Estúpido Arthur.

—Hablando de eso —Alfred se tornó serio—. ¿El señor Olsen presentó fiebre durante la noche?

—Sólo febrícula. Se administraron los antibióticos prescritos —explicó Arthur sin dejar de escribir.

— _Great!_ De seguir así, lo más probable es que para mañana lo dé de alta —se levantó de la silla sacudiendo muy poco su bata para empezar su ronda—. Deséame suerte, Kirkland.

—Sólo vete.

~O~

Alfred se despidió de la señorita Graner y de su madre abandonando la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había sido un tratamiento un poco agresivo, pero la joven estaba respondiendo bien. Observó discretamente la pantalla de su celular encontrándose con el escudo del Capitán América; quizás no tenía súper poderes como sus héroes de comics, pero ser un doctor que salvaba vidas era lo más cercano a eso. Caminó con rumbo a la oficina de residentes, tenía misiones que cumplir.

~O~

—Eli… No es por correrte, pero… tu área es en el piso de arriba.

—No seas aguafiestas, Arthur —sonrió Elizabeta—. Estoy en mi descanso, y que mejor que pasarlo con el cejón del cuarto piso.

— Que graciosa —murmuró dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Ambos estaban sentados en las sillas de la recepción—. _God, I'm so tired_. Y —observó su reloj— faltan 3 horas para salir.

—No me lo recuerdes. Que tengo que asistir una operación dentro de 2 horas… ¿Qué rayos pasó por mi mente al aceptar cubrir a Vash? —dijo agotada con su frente sobre el escritorio.

—Ver más a Gilbert —contestó mientras acomodaba un expediente. Elizabeta rió—. ¿Cómo lo soportas? —agregó con burla. No le caía mal el doctor Beilschmidt, pero era el _punto débil_, por así decirlo, de la mujer.

—Un día de estos le insertaré el bisturí donde más le duele, ya verás —Elizabeta y Arthur rieron. Aquello era imposible, pero era gracioso imaginarlo.

Pasaron 20 minutos, y Elizabeta se despidió de Arthur. _El deber llama_, le dijo ella. Solo en la recepción, Arthur se enfocó en los expedientes. Había cosas que hacer, que si se iba dejando pendientes, Lovino, el enfermero de la tarde, le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Bostezó un poco.

— ¿Cansado? —preguntó Alfred.

—Oh, déjame, Jones. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Arthur se le quedó viendo.

El doctor rió. —Lamentablemente… sí —extendió su mano entregándole una hoja—. Nuevas… nuevas indicaciones —susurró con un poco de pena.

—Debes estar bromeando —Arthur las agarró. Ese día no se iría temprano—. Genial, ¿no que el señor Olsen se iba a ir mañana?

—No, siempre no. Hubo ciertos resultados en sus exámenes que me preocuparon. Se quedará otro día, dos máximo.

—De acuerdo —observó el documento.

—Bueno, he de informarle. Nos vemos.

—Sí —Arthur suspiró. Estaba a punto de levantarse, más se encontró con un papel doblado sobre la repisa—. ¿Y esto?

_Arthur, ¿quieres ir a cenar esta noche?_

_P.D. Hice la letra lo mejor que pude. Así que no acepto un no por respuesta._

—Si será idiota… —murmuró con burla tratando de ocultar para sí su nerviosismo.


End file.
